


Trial and Error

by ScribeProtra



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, SCIENCE!, Temporary Character Death, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: Instead of stopping time, the Take Five bomb sends Baron Klaus Wulfenbach into repeating the whole thing again starting from that day in Beetleburg. It is going to take a while to work out how to undo this: mostly as he is stuck with sheer mind numbing trial and error to work out the requirements.





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs/gifts).



_Loop 1_

“Klaus!” Gkika roared as she lunged for him.

He stepped out of her way, “Ah. Gkika. Hello.”

Gkika readed herself to lunge again, as she snarled at top volume, “SURRENDER, NOW! “

“Of course,” he replied pleasantly, needing her to be off balanced for just a few seconds. It worked as she paused, confused and unsure.

“….Vot?” she asked.

He explained as he pressed down on the activation button of the Take Five bomb, “I have already achieved my purpose. I surrender unconditionally. ...Do you have any tea?”

Gkika’s eyes widened in panic as he held it up, leaping for the bomb in his hands and yet-

Too late-

Red light, heavy and strong, flooded everything and- 

Sensation of falling and rising and coming to a stop-

Baron Klaus Wulfenbach, Tyrant of Europa, opened his eyes in his bed on Castle Wulfenbach.

***

For a long moment he simply lay there, mind unable to comprehend his surroundings. This was so illogical that even his intellect could not wrap around the facts, that laid themselves bare to his senses.

This clearly was truly his room. But there was no sign or clarity as to how he had gotten here.

Also too, his aches and pains from the battle at Sturmhalten were gone. Not a scar remained.

He sat up slowly, gazing slowing around his room. He wanted answers. He would have to get out of bed then.

At which point Boris came in, worry shouted out by his body language and tension.

“Herr Baron? Is something wrong?” Boris asked.

Klaus blinked slowly before admitting, “I am unsure. What is today’s date?”

Boris nodded and rattled out the date of. Oh. The day they went to Beetleburg both for Gil's test over the Dihoxulator and to deal with Dr Beetle’s nonsense with a hive engine.

The Take Five bomb did not stop time! It reversed it, with all the knowledge learned intact.

Ah, did that mean General Gkika also came back? She was close enough to be affected.

Hell, since it was theoretically supposed to affect the entire town, everyone might be sent back. Red fire, he had to move fast.

First, finding out if it was just him, just him and Gkika, or everyone in the town. The third was easy.

He continued the rest of the morning report as normal, then headed off as he had the first time. Last time he had met the Generals to find who was to be assigned as bodyguard. Their reactions would tell him much.

There was but one change he made and that was bringing his sword along.

***

The Generals did not remember. They reacted no differently then last time, which they would not do if they were at war with him. Or, for that matter, if they thought they had a Heterodyne in dire danger.

Which meant either he alone went back. Or he and Gkika the went back.

Well. She would not have time to rescue Lucrezia’s Heterodyne body. He would make sure of it.

The rest of the day went as he remembered, save the group was more tense and expecting trouble. Well, he had brought his sword with him this time.

Then the moment of triumph. There was Lucrezia, acting as if she was a beaten down, untried minion.

As Dr. Beetle blustered though introducing his staff, Klaus drew his sword and ran her though. He smiled as red-red blood flowed down his sword and the light went out in her wide eyes.

“You failed, Lucrezia,” he said as-

The sensation of falling and rising and coming to a stop-

 

_Loop 2_

He opened his eyes and once more, he was in bed, in his room, on Castle Wulfenbach.

That was odd. But he would merely have to try again. Perhaps this time cutting her head off instead of stabbing through her devil heart.

 

_Loop 3_

Okay, so sword would just return him here. How about a gun?

_Loop 5_

Gun didn’t work. How about-

_Loop 27_

Right, so him ending Lucrezia’s life kept restarting this looping time. What if someone else killed her? Like… hmmm. Could he subtly maneuver her to be standing in the way when the Tick-Tock army came in?

_Loop 28_

What about some part of the roof falling on her?

_Loop 29_

Beetle’s bomb actually hitting her? Ah, that would be tricky, seeing as Beetle was aiming for himself and Gil and she was simply standing in the way. Gil’s morals were too strong to let someone he thought was a helpless victim to just die.

Right, this will be a test run to see angle and work out a plan. Best keep Gil away from Lucrezia as well.

_Loop 30_

That was… odd. Alright he now knew Lucrezia being blown up by Beetle’s bomb would reset it but why did Beetle aim at her and not himself or Gil? They hadn’t been standing anywhere near her this time! It didn’t make *sense*!  
.  
But nonetheless there were other ways to try and stop Lucrezia and save (his son) the empire. Starting with *wiping Beetleburg from the map*.

_Loop 31_

It didn’t work but he was doing that again because he certainly felt better now.

_Loop 32_

Right. Right. He was missing something here. Sometime truly important.

Klaus sighed deeply rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. There was no other choice. He was going to have to talk to the Dreen. Black fire he hated doing that.

He got out of bed and was presentable and ready by the time Boris entered with the same old papers.

“Ah, Boris, good,” Klaus said before rattling off the solutions for the day’s problems out of sheer practice. 

Boris looked taken aback for a moment before dismissing it, “The Generals are-”

“I know and I’ll accept who ever they assign. I have to go talk to the Dreen before leaving for Beetleburg,” Klaus said, shaking his head as he finished preparing himself. Physically at least. Even he couldn’t really mentally prepare for the Dreen.

Boris had stuttered at that before accepting and moving on. He really was a very good mojo-dojo.

After that it was simply a matter of walking down to where the Dreen resided while off duty.

***

As far as he, or anyone, could tell the Dreen did not require food, or rest, or waste rooms. Nor did they ever appear to need to clean themselves. Finally, he’d never seen them require entertainment.

Thus their room was… well a storage room. Technically. They had requested some odd bit of metal and wood planks and made these structures that made his eyes strain and head hurt to look at.

They also wanted a single plain chair for him to sit in when they had to discuss anything. He had chosen an uncomfortable chair to encourage any required talks to be over as soon as possible. Theoretically anyone who wished to have a discussion with the Dreen just had to enter and sit down. Klaus had never heard of anyone actually daring, or being so desperate, as to do so.

The last thing they had wanted when signing on was a large-ish tub to be made into an aquarium designed for axolotls. The Dreen’s thing about axolotls was unexpected and baffling. They kept bringing injured ones aboard, nursing them back to health and then leaving to put them… somewhere. No one, not even himself, dared to ask where.

The tub was actually rather well made. Incredibly indulgent and appeared to be a paradise for amphibians, with a water filter, sun lamps, tiers of rocks, and a great deal of greenery. 

Klaus straightened his coat’s lapels as he entered the room, went to the chair and sat down. The stock still Dreen lifted their heads from where they standing near their tank. Rotated to face him and hovered over to stand in front of him. They stood there, facing him before the one on the left said in their strange voice ‘ Baron Klaus Wulfenbach.’

“Dreen,” he replied before saying, “I am having a very unusual experience of the same time period repeating. 32 times at my last count, though it may be more. Do you have an explanation for this?” 

‘Are. You certain. You wish. To know?’ the Dreen asked.

Klaus hesitated. 

“I am unaware of any reason why I wouldn’t,” he answered taking care to be honest.

There was a pause as both stared at him and then turned towards each other. There was a pressure and a noise kept falling in and out of his range of hearing. He sat in the uncomfortable chair and waited. There was no point in rushing them as they talked to themselves.

They turned back and said, ‘We see. Differently. Than you do.’

“I am aware.”

‘There are. Words. Written in. A language. You can not perceive. Wrapped around you. Metaphorical chains. Locking you. Into a ouroboros. Till you find. Requirement keys. To undo. Metaphorical chains. This alone. We are allowed. To tell you. All other keys. A requirement. Is that you find them. Alone, with only. Hints and riddles and puzzles. To guide you. Plain answers. Will destroy the requirement keys. Beyond your repair. Locking you here. For a minor. Eternal infinity.’

Horror had dawned in him during this explanation leaving him open mouthed, and sweating. 

“Ah. I thank you for not telling me anything else then,” he said clenching his knees in his hands. How could he find-

Klaus stiffened squinting into the distance in thought. Lucrezia’s death restarted this loop of time automatically. Which would possibly mean her living was required.

...He needed more information about her before he decided to end both of them to save Gil. He did not, after all, know if him getting lost forever here would affect everyone else.

“I thank you for your time as well,” he said standing, “I must go now.” 

The two turned away to drift towards the tub where they then stood motionless. Not in the standing guard of normal soldiers, or the solidly of objects. But in some vaguely disturbing and unsettling manner, Klaus couldn’t describe, even with all his knowledge.

He left, not at a run as he fled no one, but at a very fast walk.

***

He needed more information about Lucrezia’s plan if he needed to find a way to stop her without killing her. So. Punch and Judy would never speak with him, which left Beetle’s notes. 

He didn’t like letting Lucrezia live, but he saw no other way to get to them. Not without the time loop resetting. So he played the part, watched her- hmmm. It was odd watching Lucrezia scuttle about like the most untested minion. 

But the events proceeded as the first time. Gil playing rafflestick, bomb hitting Beetle, Lucrezia getting angry her mentor was dead. The only difference was him ordering all of Beetles’ encrypted papers to be brought along when they left with Lucrezia and her minion. That von Zinzer fellow.

Granted too, he pointed out her work stained hands to Gil this time instead of dismissing her as- how *had* he missed this last time? She’d just suffered a major upsetting blow to her plan, why wouldn’t it start her breakthrough in this body? 

Dr. Beetle had a brilliant mind, even with the arrogance to stop advancing. So his encryptions were tough and a challenge.

No, what truly made him sit up in shook was the realization that some of the notes and journals were *Barry Heterodyne’s*. Not just Dr. Beetle writing down what Barry told him, but Barry’s own words and recorded history of what Barry and Bill got up to during the Other War, and, more importantly, _after_!

But of course, he couldn’t just devote his time to figuring out problems. People kept constantly interrupting his studying with Empire problems and wanting decisions only he could make and it was. Frustrating.

He had gotten used to be the only person who could handle anything. He just didn’t like it.

Finally after almost two weeks Klaus finally got to a good part of Barry’s journal. He had to skim a great deal of other very fascinating ideas and notes of creatures. But well he could always go back. If nothing else, the looping time did not seem close to an end at all, so he could retry as much as he wanted.

Anyway! He finally found Barry’s notes about Lucrezia’s plans on her new body which. Hrrm. Stated that Lucrezia had not transferred herself to the girl as she did not want to go through growing up. A diagram of the locket which was stated to both suppress the girl’s spark and hopefully keep her from being found and put into a ‘Summoning Machine’. Nothing on these pages as to what the Summoning Machine looked like,.

Klaus rubbed the bridge of his nose, leaning back against his chair with a groan. Okay. Right. So he might have reacted… harshly against one of Lucrezia’s victims instead of herself, which was why the loop kept resetting.

Which then lead to the question of *when* Lucrezia managed to transfer herself to Agatha Heterodyne. Both Barry and Dr. Beetle were convinced Agatha was herself. Klaus was inclined to believe Barry seeing as Barry saw through the majority of Lucrezia’s acting. He never did figure out how Barry did that. He stood up, thinking vaguely of taking a break while he thought though his new plan of action when everything blurred-

Rising and falling and coming to a stop-

_Loop 33_

 

He was back in his bed, before visiting Beetleburg. Wonderful. And he had no idea what he missed this time. Good heavens, there was that wasp outbreak and Othar to deal with. Either of those could have killed her. Or destroyed any number of other keys he hadn’t found yet. Red _fire_.

This was going to be tricky.

***

Dealt with the same old round of Empire business, get Jager unit commander, gather Gil and everyone else who was coming, and then off to Beetleburg.

***

He had no reason to change any events here, so he did not. He would have liked to keep Beetle alive but red fire, he needed to isolate enough factors as it was!

He started the first change (Well no, it was the second as he did not call her pathetic when the headache attack happened) when Doctor Merlot whirled to Miss Heterodyne and snapped out, “That’s right! And I’m going to do one good thing today. Miss Clay- get out! You’re banned from this university forever!”

She looked shocked and hurt as she defended herself, “What?! But I’m a good student! I know I have trouble sometimes, but I work really hard! You can’t just-,”

Dr Merlot yelled, “Of course I can! Haven’t you heard? *I’m* in charge now!

“Are you a secretary as well as an assistant?” Klaus asked, breaking in on the drama.

She blinked up at him, looking even more like a startled kitten, “I. Yes? I did serve as Dr. Beetle’s secretary, Herr Baron.”

“The Empire can always use more hires, if you are in need of a job you can apply,” he said before turning to Dr. Merlot, “I want all of Beetle’s notes, journals, and any other sources of hidden information to be packed up and ready to be shipped to Castle Wulfenbach.” 

The rest of the day continued as it normally did, with the modification of Beetle’s notes. His explanation to Gil’s questioning it was that he wanted to know A. why a reliable steward suddenly decided to rebel with no previous hints of it and B. if there was any surprises in store he had missed.

“There most likely won’t be,” he explained further, “He was too arrogant to keep his army upgraded, and thus…?”

“Thus would not have any unexpected backups,” Gil finished for him, nodding.

“Exactly. But it is still wise to check as we are also prone to falling into arrogantly thinking we know everything,”

The first hint things had been changed was Miss- he should think of her as Clay until her identity was out in the open- arrived with a packed bag and red rimmed from crying eyes. This was *new*. 

She did not approach him personally about getting hired, instead focusing on Boris. He carefully made sure no one noticed he was keeping an eye on her.

Was it only the offering that made such a change? Or had some small detail he missed factor in?

Something to be tested.

***

On the grounds that she had worked with Dr. Beetle for years, Miss Clay’s first assignment was to help decode the journals and notes. This was…. Much easier to do then last loop.

They were organised first off, which made it easier to remember details of which had been worked on.

Second, Miss Clay made those little pocket watch helpers. He already knew how useful they were in battle, now he got to see them helping in a working situation. Remarkable things. 

Third, she was herself highly intelligent, if also highly inexperienced and naive. That plus her secretary training meant she blasted through translating the notes.

Finally and most important, Gil had dismissed her as an unimportant secretary and wasn’t mooning after her seductive mind.

***

Miss Now-Heterodyne had gotten incredibly upset and ranted at full Spark fugue when she finally found the parts of Barry’s journal talking about her and what her locket did. Klaus mostly regretted that he didn’t have it on hand to examine.

He never did pick up Von Zinzer this loop.

***

Miss Heterodyne then spent her second week being too busy to help decode the journals. Klaus could admit to being somewhat disappointed, mostly because that was when Gil start following her around again.

Why did Gil keep falling for her? *Why*? He wanted to know so he could keep it from happening again!

But he didn’t have much time to fret about that as-

Rising and falling and coming to a stop-

_Loop 34_

Did the slaver attack need to happen? He really really didn’t want that to be true. Or. Hmmm. Perhaps something during her two months with the circus needed to happen? But how to get her to want to escape? Not only want to but able to?

Actually, had he ever interviewed her about whatever electric anomaly she saw before they arrived? He had no recollection of doing so.

***

Same sequence as previous loops, this time asking her for the electoral anomaly information after she was hired.

While very very interesting and possibly tied to DuPreee’s same windows though time, Klaus- oh wait.

Were the events in the windows the same each time? He’d have to keep track.

_Loop 35_

Black *lightning*. Alright he needed to find the next key but he hadn’t the slightest hint as to what it was!

Oh.

Oh no.

He was going to first have to get a controlled set of events and then slowly introduce changes and see what works though sheer trial and error.

This was going to be horrible. Just utterly endless repeating dullness.

_Loop 38_

He was OUT of ideas for changes and he was about to SNAP if he didn’t get out and he needed a BREAK from this endless same and same and MORE SAME 

Klaus slammed opened his door to his meeting room and grinned, manic and about to lose control at Boris.

“Give it to Gil,” he ordered, hearing his own voice falling into the harmonic of the madness place, “Everything, the entire lot of running the Empire.”

Boris had frozen in place staring up at him with wide eyes.

“...Herr Baron?” he asked.

“I am in dire need of a vacation and I am leaving,” he informed Boris as he ransacked the meeting room for the bare necessities of travel, ” I will take one of the two man ships.”

“But-”

“You needn’t worry, Gil is more than capable of handling everything,” Klaus said absently as he strapped on his sword and hefted the new pack.

‘But- the hive engine in Beetleburg,” Boris stammered,

Klaus dismissed that with a casual wave of his hand, “Gil truly is capable of handling that as well as everything else. I am sure of it.”

He exited his rooms and started down the hall to the closest hanger. Boris followed behind still trying to argue.

The people in the halls saw one glimpse of his wide mad grin and dove out of his way. Klaus was aware of panic and rumors spreading behind him, rippling out.

He did not care. He needed to leave and he needed to leave *now*.

***

He managed to get away and head off in an unchosen direction. He wasn’t thinking past ‘get out’, really. So it was only several hours later that he managed to calm down enough to figure out where he was.

After that he spent a highly enjoyable five days dodging assassins taking the chance to kill him, various people Gil (And Boris and Sun and others who were worried about his sudden change of personality) sent to try and bring him back, and having utterly gloriously *random* adventures .  
_Loop 39_

He did the same thing again only this time the loop lasted ten days. He had no idea what changed and he didn’t care!

Well no that was a lie.

He cared but he just did not see how he could find *out*. He couldn’t ask the Dreen or he would be locked into the loops permanently. He had no one else to ask for hints he could solve. And he had run out of ideas.

Might as well add ‘getting drunk’ to his vacation.

_Loop 40_

The best part of getting drunk was that no one realized he was himself. Everyone knew Baron Wulfenbach would never.

Alternately they were all aware and too terrified to approach.

Either way he was left alone and getting sloshed on some truly awful beer. 

Klaus blinked bearily as another- no this had to be a construct, that was not a naturally occurring baseline shade of pink skin.or hair. Had to be modified.

Probably from someone fixated on colors as only the differences klaus could see form base humanity was the vivid and bright pink skin and hair.

A memory of the axolotls in the Dreens room suddenly popped into Klaus’s head and he nodded thoughtfully. Yes, that shade of pink.

Hmmm, good heavens he had succeeded in getting drunk. His thoughts were wandering aimlessly everywhere. This beer had a terrible taste but it was certainly effective! He would have to complement the brewer.

“You look a bit lost,” the pink construct said.

Klaus nodded, settling his face into his normal serious expression. It was easy as he had a great deal of practice, and replied “I am a bit.”  
The construct nodded, attempting to look sagely and failing. He gave off an air of pretentious silliness, especially with those shaded glasses that hide his eyes. Klaus absently wondered how modified they were.

“Geographically or metaphorically lost?” he then asked.

Klaus thought about it and answered, “Metaphorically lost and running around in circles, I suppose.”

“Hoy! Then I advise you go to Master Payne’s Circus of Adventure! They have a fortune teller Muse who is very very good at helping out there,” he said laughing and clapping Klaus on the arm before getting up, swiping Klaus’s mug and heading off.

Klaus stared down at his now empty hand, frowning. His beer was gone and that was sad. He should get it back.

He stood up and then remembered, that no he had to pay first, and then he could get his beer back.

***

After paying his tab, Klaus wandered around town trying to find the beer thief. He didn’t really succeed, but he did find that circus the thief mentioned. He got to watch a very good Heterodyne show, so the whole night was looking up.

He got quieter when he saw the green haired Skiffanderian girl assassin. He had to keep her away from Gil, but how? If he attacked now, there were far too many helpless civilians.

No. Wait, this was the circus Miss Heterodyne traveled with the first time. He hadn’t recognized them, as their wagons had not yet been modified by Miss Heterodyne.

This was an unexpected coincidence. He would have to follow where it lead. Mayhaps, it would even be a clue.

***

By the time the circus was closed, Klaus was mostly sober. He exaggerated his drunkenness enough so he had an excuse to just stagger to the neared building wall and flop against it, singing an old nonsense song from the time of his adventures with Bill and Barry. Watching the show had gotten him feeling nostalgic. He then watched the circus from his peripheral vision as they got ready for bed. They had clearly dismissed him as not a threat which was all the good for his- not really a plan more of a urge.

After everyone had gone to bed Klaus stopped pretending to sleep and stood up. Only to pause because. The pink construct was there, standing the middle of the circus in clear view.

...He hadn’t noticed him coming at all. No movement, no sound, nothing. Was like he just appeared soundlessly from thin air.

Klaus had underestimated him and felt the last of his intoxication draining away as he stiffened.

The unnamed dangerous man just lifted the beer mug he had swiped with a grin and gave a mocking bow before ending farther into the camp.

This couldn’t more clearly be a trap if it had a massive flashing glowing sign pointing at it labeled ‘THIS IS A DEADLY TRAP’. He followed after anyway. If nothing else he could try again next loop.

The danger swaggered up to the prop wagon and went in. Klaus didn’t even hesitate as he followed.

...He wasn’t here. Only some props and a- blessed lighting and good heavens that was a real actual Muse!

“Um,” Klaus said with pure eloquence, “Shouldn’t you be broken?”

She was staring at him, eyes very very wide as they flittered back and forth. He couldn’t explain why but he got the feeling she was reading something. She shuddered and then flipped the chessboard, filled with strange pieces away. She gestured for him to sit in front of her as she got out some tarot cards.

...This was already a strange loop. Why not?.

He sat down in front of her and waited. She, Moxana- that was the Muse who had no mouth and couldn’t walk- fanned the cards out, back to him before pulling one out and showing him.

It was the Eternal card from Albia’s Queen’s Tarot. Klaus accepted it and stared for a while, facts coming together.

“You can see the metaphorical chains that bind me,” he stated before raising his eyes back to hers and asking, “Can you read the writing on them?”

She nodded. Klaus gave a great sigh, as for the first time since he got wasped he felt some stirring of hope.

If anyone could give him riddles and hints to solve this it would be the famous Muse of Mystery.

“The only requirement I am aware of is that I can not be told outright,” he said straightening back up into business, “Can you give me a riddle to solve or a hint or something? I am out of ideas right now.”

Madam Moxana tilted her head to the side eyes flickering back and forth as- oh she was reading. He grinned as he waited, the ember of hope flaring higher.

She put away the cards and rummaged in her chair, pulling out pieces of paper and writing tools and started scribbling something out. Klaus still held the Eternal card and allowed himself a moment of happiness. 

It took Madam Moxana a while to finish writing. Klaus felt the bone breaking sense of exhaustion returning as she went on. Either there were many, many requirements or it was going to be a highly complicated set of riddles.

She handed over the several sheets of paper and Klaus got to reading.

He read:

When the House of Hums  
Is ruled by a Lady  
When her Minion,  
Seneschal, and King are found.

When grindstone teacher,  
With honor guards  
Oaths thrice numbered  
And a smoke knight are bound.

When both Heir of Blood  
And Heir of Conquest  
To the Lightning Throne  
Stand behind her.

When Dawn’s Queen   
Has trapped in battle  
And locked in place  
Time’s Saboteur.

When the Baron Emperor  
Strides still free  
And of his own choice  
Makes peaceful history

When Castle and   
Protection are  
Repaired, so too  
Are Movement and Mystery

When romance sparks  
Tween Secrets and Grindstone  
When Heir conquer with zappy stick  
When Heir blood finds furry feet

When Trothbreaker finds a leader  
When Hidden Philosopher finds a friend  
When Time’s Saboteur’s schemes  
Are found and stopped and beat .

That is when you will see tomorrow.

Klaus folded them up and put them and the Eternal card away.

“I thank you greatly,” he said bowing to her. He got the sudden feeling she was smiling back before she closed her eyes, folded her hands and went still.

Well, yes it was late. He got up and left the props wagon. Only for a Skifandrian sword to be pressed to his throat the moment he stepped outside. He glanced down and sideways to where the green haired warrior was standing, grinning at him.

“Now who would you be?” she purred.

Realization clicked into place. 

‘Hello grindstone,’ he thought and opened his mouth to say in Skiff, “I am Chump husband of Zantrabraxus. Yourself?”

She froze, shock and hope and desperation flaring across her face and her headband. She lowered her sword and said in her native tongue, “I am Zeetha daughter of Chump, Guardian Princess of Skifander.”

Klaus had only a moment to gape at his daughter standing before him before-

Rising and falling and coming to a stop-

_Loop 41_

Baron Klaus Wulfenbach, Tyrant of Europa sat up in bed and screamed. He screamed for a long time before burying his head in his hands.

His daughter was *wandering Europa*! In the *Wastelands*! Why was everything like this?!

After taking a great many gulps of air he forced himself back into control. He had memorised the poem and now he had a start.

Now.

To begin.

_Loop 5,389_

Baron Klaus Wulfenbach, Tyrant of Europa leaned back in his office chair and sighed as he closed his eyes. He still had no idea who the Dawn’s Queen was, but he had officially gotten farther in the loop then ever before.

He mentally clicked off the requirements he knew off and had succeeded in positioning this time around.

Agatha Heterodyne was Lady of her House. Check.

Moloch von Zinzer was her Chief minion. Check.

Vanamonde von Mekkhan was her seneschal. Check.

Krosp, Emperor of All Cats was her sworn liege. Check

Zeetha was Kolee dok Zumil with her? Check. That Higgs fellow was courting Zeetha even though he wasn’t good enough for her? Also check. Incredibly irritating and Klaus greatly disliked it, but still done.

Those three specific wild Jägers were Lady Heterodyne’s honor guard? Check, check, and check.

Violetta Mondarev was Lady Heterodyne’s sworn bodyguard? Check.

Skipping the Dawn;’s Queen and Time’s Saboteur bit as he still had no clue as to who those two where. 

He himself free and unwasped? Check. Peaceful passing of Mechanicsburg rulership to the Lady Heterodyne? Also check.

Castle Heterodyne repaired? Check.

Madam Otilia’s real body repaired and her put back in it? Check.

Madam Tinka and Madam Moxana reunited with each other *and* Otilia? Check.

Gil’s very impressive lightning rod defeating those war stompers? Check and he could not stop being proud every time.

Tarvek Sturmvoraus bonding and helping with the wasp eaters? Check and his watchers were in place in case of any… shenanigans.

He did not approve of Gil’s support of Lady Heterodyne but Prince Sturmvoraus’s was amusing. Double check.

Vole following Gil around while Bang kept making the most unsettling heart filled sighs over him? Check and still vaguely disturbing.

Still no idea who the Hidden Philosopher was.

So only four more keys to find. It had taken a long long, *long* time but he was sure the end was in sight. He had hope at least.

The door opened, Klaus opened his eyes and watched in shock as the Dreen walked in escorting someone.

It was that pink construct he met once and then never saw again.

“You!” he yelled standing up.

The construct grinned removing his glasses which gave Klaus pause.

“Me.” he said sitting down in the chair before Klaus’s desk. His eyes were clocks. One had a single hand and was frozen in place while the other had dozens of hands, all spinning wilding. The spinning wildly one also had not only numbers along the edge by symbols Klaus didn’t know.

With the frozen one the symbols made his skin crawl. Looking at them make his body remember the sound of the Doom Bell. It was… worrying.

“Who are you,” he ground out as he sat back down, glancing at the Dreen. They had positioned himself as if they were the pink man’s bodyguards. That was extra worrying.

“Short answer, I am called Chrono. It is as good a name as any,” the man said shifting to sit in the chair in the most carefree manner Klaus had seen in years, “The long one well. Thaaaat will take a bit.”

“I have no pressing business,” Klaus said through his clenched teeth.

Chrono grinned at him and said, “I am the anthropomorphic personification of a part of existence. Less higher being and more I am what you live in. Specifically I am time. Some of my cousins are the state of solid matter, the state of liquid matter, and the state of gaseous matter. As well as electricity, fire- though you’re smart enough to know it as plasma- chaos, order, and some other fun stuff you mortals all need to live.”

Klaus relaxed and nodded, mind whirling with this new fascinating information, “Hence the Dreen bodyguards.”

“Well you did stab me once,” Chrono said grin widening.

Klaus came up short at that and stared at him, confused.

“Is this about the loops?” he asked.

Chrono threw his head back and cackled, “ A bit! I’m more talking about that fucking time stop bomb you pulled. Do you know how close you came to killing me? The loops were both me saving myself and my punishment to you.”

Klaus glared, confusion rapidly being replaced with annoyance. He said slowly, seething and hating each moment,, “I… apologise for my rash action then, but I did not see any other way. At the time.” 

Chrono waved a hand dismissing it, “ Oh, I forgave you a while ago. It has been fun watching you solve this. You only needed my direct help once, which is rare. I just came by to tell you that you solved all the riddle about five hours ago. You have rejoined the rest of the timeline.”

Aaand now his annoyance was gone replaced by shock.

“I see,” Klaus leaning back in his chair to stare at Chrono. He thought for a moment and asked, “May I ask something that has been confounding me for years?”

“ Sure, but I give no promises to answering it truthfully.

“What is with the Dreen’s entire thing about axolotls?”

Chrono laughed again, “Oh, well that. See this isn’t my preferred form, just what I use when I need to be sneaky. My preferred personal form is that of a room sized axolotl.”

That made a great deal of sense, considering the Dreen’s odd relationship with Time himself.

“If that’s all, I will be off,” Chrono said and then vanished.. Klaus raised his eyebrows at the Dreen who turned and left.

He sat there feeling quite bemused.

“Well alright then,” he said and went back to work.


End file.
